User blog:TenCents/Demon, Part 7
Now, we wait... Story “Well, how many hits do you think it’ll get?” asked Lizzy as TenCents got back in the car. “Not many,” said TenCents. “I bet most people will assume I’m some wackjob who is seeking attention.” “You could be,” said Lizzy. TenCents shrugged and backed the car out of the driveway. He paused for a moment. “There’s one thing I still am having trouble figuring out,” he said. “Doranor purposely didn’t take some of us. And I still don’t know why.” “Well, why don’t we wait until somebody contacts us about the video?” asked Lizzy. “Maybe then you’ll get some clues. If you don’t mind, I’m exhausted.” “I’m wide awake,” said TenCents. And then he yawned. “Yikes,” he said. “I haven’t slept in 48 hours.” “48 hours?” asked Lizzy. “What the heck were you doing?” “Chasing a demon,” TenCents admitted. “Some fellow named Spike.” “What was he like?” “Creepy,” said TenCents. “I managed to send him back to where he belongs, though. He left a strange message to me, actually.” “What was that?” “Something about him not being part of the big picture. I still don’t know what that means.” “There you go again, thinking. You shouldn’t be thinking. You should be sleeping. Let’s find a motel already!” ___________________________________________________________________________________________ TenCents looked around. “Yikes,” he said. “These guys put the hospital in hospitality.” The motel was a little dark, and there were a few cracks in the ceiling, but otherwise, it was a nice room. TenCents went back onto his computer and checked the video he had posted. He jumped back. The video had over 50,000 hits! He checked the comments. All of them were mostly stuff about him being a wackjob, or just spam. He shrugged and went onto iCarly Wiki. He noticed someone was on chat. “Scarlett123?” he thought. “I’ve heard that name.” When he opened the chatbox, a message popped up. “Meet me on tinychat,” said the message. TenCents shrugged and went to the tinychat chat room. He started broadcasting. Soon the image of some girl TenCents guessed was Scar appeared. “This’d better be good,” TenCents said. “You bet it is,” said Scar. “I saw your video.” “Who hasn’t?” “Just listen. So, I decided to look at the statistics for the people who weren’t taken, including myself.” “And?” “All of the people who weren’t taken by this Doranor fellow have only been on the wiki for a month, whereas everyone who did get taken were here in a time frame ranging from a few months to longer than that, like some guy in Connecticut who was here for only one day a year ago disappeared. So Doranor must be taking people who have been here for a while.” “I would agree with that logic,” said TenCents. “Only I’ve been on the wiki for nearly 2 years. Why wouldn’t Doranor want me?” “I can’t help you there,” said Scar. “All I know is, Doranor’s connected in some way to the people who were here longer. I don’t know why and I don’t know how. I’m just gonna leave that for you to decide.” Soon, the image left. TenCents decided to call Tony. “Hello?” TenCents asked. He paused. “I am the eggman,” he groaned. “For lord’s sake, Tony, use a better passcode!” “''I like hearing you riled up,” said Tony. “''Anyway, I checked out your video.” “Well, who hasn’t?” TenCents asked sarcastically. Tony ignored him. “''So I went through local libraries and throughout the internet to find out some info on this Doranor guy. I thought maybe he was a demon or a monster or…stuff.” “And?” “''I got nothing. No books, no mentions, nothing. It’s almost as if Doranor doesn’t exist, or maybe he’s not even on this planet. Do you have anything?” “Well, someone from Wikia just told me that everyone who was taken has been part of the wiki for a while,” said TenCents. “But Doranor hasn’t taken me for some reason, and I can’t figure out why.” “''Well, keep figuring it out'',” said Tony. “''And you might want to turn on NBC.” “What’s on…?” TenCents started to ask, but Tony had hung up. TenCents shrugged and turned on the TV. “''A worldwide search for over 60 missing people has begun,” said the anchorwoman. “''The said more than 60 all vanished at around the same time 4 days ago. The police were all tipped off by an anonymous source that the cases were connected due to all of the missing having accounts on a website called icarly.wikia.com, otherwise known as iCarly Wiki, a wiki devoted to information on the Nickelodeon TV show iCarly, which recently celebrated it’s 100th epi—”'' “I think that’s enough of that,” said TenCents, switching off the TV. “So they know how everyone’s connected. They just don’t know where they went.” “If they say Al-Qaeda took them as a counter-attack…” said Lizzy. “Doubt it,” said TenCents. “I just hope they can find something we couldn’t.” Author's Note So, what's new? Well, this series is officially affiliated with MIWH. If there are any continuity errors, let met know. And wait for the next Demon. Category:Blog posts